Oh, God! The Calamity is Back!
by GreenPurple18
Summary: The sequal to Enter: Mayleena, Rina, Yuki is up and running! The girls are back in an all new comidy and romance story! If you liked the first one you'll like this one!  please read Enter: Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki before this one! Well, maybe. Fail ending
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! I do own Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki and any other oc's that we may run into during the making story! I also own the plot of this story as far as I'm concerned**

**Hi! It's me again! I'm GreenPurple18, remember? I'm the authoress of ****Enter: Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki****. This is the sequal to that. Last Time Deidara propsed to Mayleena, and they can't stop wondering what the others will think about it! Lets find out!**

**And now on the sequal of ****Enter: Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki****. Chapter 1 of ****Oh, God! The Calamisty is Back!**

_**Chapter 1: You're Getting WHAT?**_

Deidara and I walked back to the lake unsure of what we should say. I knew I should be happy, but for some reason I felt like things were gonna take a turn for the worst!

When we arrived we agreed to just go with the flow...

"There you two are!" Rina and Yuki exclaimed.

"Where did you two go?" Konan asked.

"We just went on a walk." I replied... It wasn't a lie just... A little short of the whole truth.

"Mayleena," Itachi began, "even without my sharigan I can still tell that you just shortened the truth." He paused, "Why don't you tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing

but the whole truth."

I glanced at Deidara and saw him nod.

"Well," I began, "what would you think if I said that one Akatsuki member proposed to another and the other Akatsuki member said yes?"

They seemed to get the message very clearly and an uproar was created.

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" Yuki shrieked.

"When's the date? When's the date? When's the date?" Konan asked over and over.

"Eeeek! That is soooo exicting!" Rina screamed.

"Didn't think Blondie over there had the guts." Hidan stated.

"Hn." Itachi hn'ed.

A few members like Kakuzu, and Kisame, Pein, and Zetsu stayed quiet either because they didn't know what to say, they lost there voice, or just didn't want to comment.

Tobi glomped Deidara while shouting, "Congratulations, Deidara-sempai!"

"I didn't know you'd be able to muster the guts, Brat." Sasori muttered, "Didn't think you'd grow up so fast."

I looked over at Pein, who had a disaproving look on his face.

"You're getting WHAT?" He yelled infuriated.

"Told you he wouldn't take it well." I muttered to Deidara, "Now cough up the dough."

Deidara secretly passed me twenty bucks, and we turned our attention back to Pein.

"Married." I gulped.

"Absolutely not!" He shouted.

"You can't stop us." I snapped, "You can either let us, or we'll leave the Akatsuki."

"If she leaves then we leave." Rina and Yuki stated.

"If she leaves then I leave." Kisame scowled.

"Ditto." Itachi glared.

"I can't let the brat do anyting to reckless." Sasori sighed.

"Whever Sempai goes Tobi goes, too." Tobi stated.

"Tobi that is really not needed, un." Deidara mumbled.

"If the other girls leave then I'm going to." Konan whispered.

"Konan?" Pein questioned bewildered. He sighed, "Well, I can't loose Konan or most of my members," He paused, "so I guess it'll have to do. Fine, you two get married,

but you have to stay in the Akatsuki."

"Agreed, un." Deidara and I nodded.

Konan then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off with Yuki and Rina close behind saying, "We've got alot of planning to do."

...That was going to be boring, so Deidara agreed to write his after experiances of all that clamity...

(POV Change - Deidara's POV, Un)

I was talking with the other Akatsuki members but couldn't help but notice Pein glaring daggers at me. Ya know the expression 'if looks could kill I'd be dead'? Well right

now that expression is something I should be saying at the current moment in time

By now I was very annoyed. I wasn't sure why, but I felt as though Pein had no reason to be looking at me the way he was. Finally, I cracked.

"Stop glaring at me, un!" I shouted.

Pein jumped back startled, "I was waiting for you to say something." He paused, "Deidara, we need to talk."

_'Oh, dear.'_

He gestured for me to follow him, so I did. When we were out of hearing distance from the others he began to talk.

"I am very dissapointed in you, Deidara." He paused, "You know that if you or her become to distracted by each other then I will have to seperate you."

"Yes, sir, un." I nodded, "However, we do not plan to become distracted by anything, un. You know as well as anybody that the two of us can get the job done even IF we

are distracted, un."

"Yes." Pein noddded, "I will give you that much." He sighed, "If you hurt her in any way, shape, or form I will eliminate you."

"Yes, sir, un. Wait, wha-?"

"I think of Mayleena as a daughter." Pein explained, sighing, "And with that, for some reason, comes the desire to protect her."

"I didn't know you cared about her llike that, un." I gaped, "I promise you that I will not hurt her, un."

"You had better not." Pein growled, "If you do you'll wish that you were back in Iwagakure."

"Y-Yes, sir, un." I gulped.

"Now then," Pein began, "We are going to have new members, and I need someone to go get them soon." He paused, "I'm ordering you, Rina, and Sasori to go get them

some time after you and Mayleena are wed."

"Yes, sir, un."

"Will you stop that?" Pein asked/ yelled annoyed.

"Stop what?" I questioned.

"That 'yes, sir' thing you're doing." Pein answered, "It's driving me crazy!"

"Yes, si- I mean, um, uh, Okay, un?" I replied/questioned.

Pein just sighed and walked away.

It was then that I decided to go on a search for Mayleena in hopes that Rina, Yuki, and Konan hadn't killed her yet. Luckily my search didn't last long because as soon as I

walked into the base I saw Mayleena in... a dress?

"Well, this is," I paused thinking of a word, "new."

"Deidara, you're here!" Konan shouted, "That's good. We need your help. Do you think this dress should be white, white and gold, or gold?"

"Uh," I tilted my head to the side, "Does this really have to be formal?"

"That's what I asked," Mayleena stated, "but then they put me in this dress and lectured me about how important being formal is." she paused, looked at the others, and

sighed, "Since both of us agree that it shouldn't be formal isn't that enough to where I don't have to wear a dress?"

"Well," Konan paused, "I suppose."

"Good." Mayleena nodded.

(Time Skip - Two days later, During the Wedding; POV Change - Mayleena's POV)

"And now with the power vested in me," Hidan began, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now make out with- I mean, you may now kiss the bride."

Deidara kissed me, and, because I wanted to, I kissed back... Plus I think it was instinct. But, hey, who cares?

We broke apart and he stared deeply into my eyes and wispered, "I love you, Mayleena, un."

"Not as much as I love you." I giggled back.

Days later, Rina, Sasori, and Deidara had a mission to bring some other people that I could annoy back to the base.

(Deidara's POV)

"Well, make sure you don't get yourself killed." Mayleena said for the fiftieth time.

"Don't worry, May. I'll be with Sasori-no-danna and Rina. Plus we're just going to fetch some people and come back with them, un." I reasurred for the fiftieth time.

"I know, but," She paused, "but I've never even heard of Treeshagakure before."

I kissed her and than said, "I'll be fine. I promise, un."

"Alright." She sighed.

"Hey, Brat, hurry up. You know I don't like waiting."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Sasori-no-danna. I'm coming, un." I sighed, "I'll be back soon, un."

"If you die," She began, "I'm gonna kill you."

"Alright." I nodded and headed towards Sasori and Rina. We headed east for about three hours before the road stopped.

"Well, now what?" Rina asked.

"Deidara, get a sky view, so you can see where we are and how much farther we need to go and in which direction." Sasori commanded.

"Who died and made you boss?" I sighed getting on a giant clay bird. I flew up and look around and saw nothing but trees. I looked further east and saw a small village. Well, it was more like a town but it looked like the place Pein had described. I flew back down and reported what I had seen.

"So, we need to go a bit further east?" Rina questioned.

"That's what he said." Sasori nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She jumped startling Sasori. She headed further on followed by me and then Sasori.

"Does she not have any affected on you?" Sasori asked me.

"Nah." I shook his head, "You get used to it after a while, un."

"Not that." The red head sighed, "She's beautiful, but I really don't want to turn her into a puppet." he paused, "Is it a genjutsu or something?"

"No." I answered simply, "The girls have that affect on people, un. You really can't help but start to like them, un."

"That's obvious considering the fact that you're married." The puppeteer rolled his eyes, "I still don't like this feeling."

"Well, whatever you do," I began, "don't get TO close to her otherwise Kisame will kill you -slowly- with his bear hands and enjoy every minute of it, un."

Moments later we reached the village/town/thing.

"Well, we should first make sure this is Treeshagakure." Sasori stated.

"We know, Sasori-no-danna, un." I scratched my nose, "Why in the world must you treat us like we don't know?"

"Habbit." Sasori shrugged as a chick about Zetsu's age walked over.

"Can I help you people with something?" She asked.

"Um, is this Treeshagakure?" Rina asked.

"Why, yes, it is." The girl nodded, "My name is Leesha."

"What a coinsident." I muttered.

"We're looking for two girls and yourself." Sasori said.

"Setsuko and Natsuki, right?" Leesha questioned.

"Exactly, un." I nodded.

"You're from the Akatsuki." A voice came from the shadows, "Why do you want with us?" A girl about Tobi's hight walked over.

"You're Setsuko, un." I stated, "Correct me if I'm wrong, un."

"You are correct." The girl nodded, "Natsuki should be here any minute now."

"Here I am!" A voice called and the next thing I knew I was eating dirt.

"Nice to see you, too, un." I groaned standing up, "Natsuki, it's been a while, un."

"Deidara." Natsuki spat, "I told you to never look for me again."

"You think I had a choice, un?" I wondered, "Believe me if I had one I wouldn't have even joined the Akatsuki," I paused, "but you of all people should know that I lost my free will a long time ago, un."

"True." The girl nodded.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Sasori asked, "Why does she look so much like you, Brat?"

"Well, you see," I began, "she's-"

**Deidara: Um, how do I know that chick?**

**GreenPurple18: If I tell you that it would spoil it for everyone who actually reads these chatboxes, and what fun would that be?**

**Deidara: If you're someone like me it would be alot of fun if you spoiled it.**

**Natsuki: Treeshagakure? What's that?**

**GreenPurple18: It was the first name of the village that came to mind.**

**Setsuko: Of course.**

**Leesha: That makes sense.**

**Mayleena: Of course it does. This IS GreenPurple18 we're talking about after all.**

**GreenPurple18: Okay, that's enough everyone out so I can right the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GreenPurple18: So, here's chapter two! Can't wait for you to R&R! Today, Kisa-kun and Weasel are gonna do the disclaimer/claimer!**

**Kisame: GreenPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. They both belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Itachi: GreenPurple18 does own Mayleena, Rina, Yuki, Natsuki, Leesha, and Setsuko. She also own Treeshagakure. Hn. Kisame, have you seen my contacts?**

**Kisame: No. I'll help you look for them though.**

**Itachi: Thanks.**

**All: ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: The New Girls**

"She's my twin sister, un."

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?" Rina and Sasori yelled.

"Yes, un." I squeaked, "Before you ask me why I didn't tell anyone," I paused, "it's because noone ever asked me except Mayleena, un."

"I can't believe you never told anyone about me, Dei-chan." Natsuki rolled her eyes

"Call me that one more time, and I will snap your neck in half, un." I growled.

"Oooh, fiesty." Leesha winked.

"By the way, who's Mayleena?" Natsuki asked.

"His wife." Rina answered.

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" The Treeshagakure trio questioned.

"Reaseon one, I don't know two of you, un." I began, "Reason two, I was trying to forget my sister existed, un."

"That's not nice." Natsuki put on a pair of puppy dog eyes

"I don't really care, un." I sighed.

"You're always apathetic." Natsuki stated, "Fine. Take us to your leader."

Silence...

"Did I really just say THAT?" Natsuki asked herself.

"Un." I nodded, "Anyway, we should go now. Are you coming or do we have to force you?"

"I'm not going any where with a freak of nature like you." Natsuki snapped.

"Are you sure?" I barked.

She nodedd.

"Very well, un." I shrugged, "Katsu."

BOOM!

Natsuki was blasted ten feet in the air and five feet backwards by my art.

"Still blowing things up?" Natsuki asked after she recovered.

"Of course, un." I nodded.

"You always were insane even when we were kids." Natsuki glared, "But I suppose that's what happens when you're a freak like yourself."

"Believe me you haven't seen insane, un." I grinned, "He's a close personal friend of mine though, so would you like me to introduce you, or are you going to come along like a good little sister?"

"I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!" Natsuki roared.

"Please! You couldn't beat me then, and you can't beat me now, un!" I scoffed.

"You wanna bet?" My sister scowled.

"In fact, I've already beaten you, un." I paused, "If you take one step you'll go boom, un."

"What are you-"

"While we were talking I decided to mutli-task, un." I explained, "I sent some of my tunnelling bombs around you and your friends, so they're helpless, too, un."

"Fine." Natsuki glared, "We give up."

"Alright then, un." I nodded, "Come along, un."

"What about the-"

"I was bluffing, un." I rolled my eyes, "Now come on, un."

"Were we even needed on this mission?" Rina wispered to Sasori.

"I wish I had the answer." Sasori shrugged.

(Scene Change - Akatsuki Basse)

"We're back, un!" I called to anyone who would listen. Next thing I knew someone had knocked me to the ground... Mayleena.

"Welcome back, un." Mayleena smiled that smile I had come to love.

"Who's that?" Natsuki asked.

"Mayleena." Rina answered.

"Nice to meet you." Mayleena got off of me, "Officially."

"The feeling the same on both ends." Natsuki smiled, and I wondered how ANYONE could get on my sister's good side.

"So, Mayleena, where's everyone else?" I stood up.

"Somewhere around here." Mayleena shrugged, "I think Itachi and Yuki retreated to Itachi's room for some," she paused, "alone time." she paused again, "Kisame hasn't come out of his room since you guys left. Hidan and Kakuzu are trying to avoid each other. Pein and Konan are, uh, yeah. Zetsu is wherever he wants to be. Tobi is," she paused, "I don't know nor do I care where Tobi is. Sasori is flirting with Rina. Rina is trying to get aaway from Sasori. Deidara is whom I'm talking to." she paused, "And I'm right here talking to Deidara. Is that everyone?"

"Un." I nodded as all the other member who were missing came into the room.

"Ah, you're back." Pein pointed out.

"Do you have a thing for pointing out the obvious?" Natsuki asked.

Noone moved a muscle. We all thought Pein was going to explode until Mayleena took action.

"So, uh, Pein, why don't you introduce them to the rest of us?" She suggested quickly.

"Yes, I think I'll do just that." Pein nodded and everyone let out a breath.

"Leesha Kigaara."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Setsuko Himiya."

"Hn."

"Natsuki."

"Get on my bad side, and I will hate you like a hate my brother."

"Who's your brother?" Hidan asked.

"Yo." I raised my hand slightly.

"Oh, okay." Hidan nodded, "WAIT A MINUTE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A SISTER!"

"That's because I was trying to erase her from my memory, un." I shrugged.

"You are the worst brother ever." Natsuki grumbled.

"Couldn't care less, un." I sighed.

"Gee, I hate you, too." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"There's alot of tension between these two." Leesha sweat-dropped.

"We noticed." Yuki sighed.

"How about you guys introduce yourselves to us?" Setsuki suggested.

"The name's Hidan."

"Kakuzu, and if you have any money give tit to me to keep 'safe'."

"When he says THAT he means that he'll take all your money and keep it to himself. I'm Kisame Hoshigake."

"My name is Konan."

"I'm Pein, the leader of this organization."

"Tobi is Tobi, and Tobi is a good boy."

"Zetsu."

"Itachi Uchiha. Hn."

"Yuki's my name, and being awesomes my game!"

"I'm Mayleena, but you already knew that."

"If you don't know that my name is Deidara than you need to get your ears checked, un."

"You've met me already, but my name is Rina the Fantastic

"She's fantastic alright. Fanfasticlly wierd. I'm Sasori no Akasuna, the puppet master from Suna."

"Well, now that we know each other," Pein began, "it's time to put you in teams." he paused and took a breath, "Konan and I are a team. Sasori and Natsuki are a team. Kisame and Rina. Itachi and Yuki. Deidara and Mayleena. Zetsu and Leesha. Tobi and Setsuka. Kakuzu and Hidan." he sighed, "That is all."

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Natsuki muttered.

"That mouth of yours is gonna get you killed." Pein stated, "I suggest you shut it." With those words he left with Konan right behind him.

"If I have to change teams one more time I'm gonna lose it." I sighed.

"You alredy have." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Pein's right." I growled, "I would advise you to shut your mouth."

"I would advise you to shut yours as well," Natsuki began, "but you've got more then one, Freak."

"**I** would advise you not to say that word here." Kakuzu glared.

"Why?" Natsuki asked, "Just how many weirdos am I stuck with now?"

"Well, by you perspective," Sasori began, "me, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Kisame."

"What's wrong with you?" Leesha asked.

"I am human puppet."

"Well, isn't this just perfect." Natsuki sighed, "This is a living nightmare. I'm surrounded by weirdos."

"THAT'S IT!" Mayleena barked, "I don't know WHAT your problem is, but you seriously need to take a chill pill. These are your new team mates that your talking about. They also happen to be MY friends, and I won't let ANYONE talk about them like this. Got it?" She had a fire in her eyes. I had NEVER seen her so angry before.

"Maybe it's YOU who should take the chill pill." Natsuki scoffed.

"Deidara, you are about to loose your sister!" Mayleena shouted.

"Be my guest." I shrugged.

"Mayleena, I understand how you feel, but you canNOT under ANY circumstances kill her." Pein sighed walking back into the room with Konan.

"Fine." May growled, "How about I rip out a few minor organs and break ALL of her bones and then let Hidan sacrifice her?"

"I'd say yes, but Hidan might kill her while sacrificing her." Pein shook his head.

"So, you said that **I** couldn't kill her. You never said ANYTHING about someone else killing her for me." Mayleena scoffed.

"Sorry." Pein apologized, "Natsuki, why don't you and your friends go up to your rooms and get some sleep."

"I don't need you telling me what to do, old man." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Old man?" Pein glared, "You need to learn some respect! Now, get OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I LET MAYLEENA ELIMINATE YOU!"

"Goman. Gomen." Natsuki sighed, but you could tell that she wasn't really sorry as she and her friends walked up the stairs.

"Does anyone else have any rude comments for me?" Pein asked.

"No, sir." The rest of us replied in a hurry except Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki of course.

"Someone needs to teach her the rules around here." Yuki grinned as Pein left the room.

"You mean that you, me, and Rina are really the ones in charge?" Mayleena asked.

"Bingo." Yuki smirked, and I couldn't help but feel as though whatever the three of them was plotting wasn't gonna go well.

**Deidara: Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki whatever you're thinking about doing just don't do it! It will NOT be worth it unless in the process you kill Natsuki.**

**Natsuki: That's not very nice freak.**

**Deidara: Will you stop that?**

**Natsuki: Stop what what, weirdo?**

**Deidara: All this name calling. It's only going to get you killed.**

**GreenPurple18: If the two of you don't SHUT UP NOW then I will personally stitch you mouths shut. Do I make myself clear?**

**Natsuki and Deidara: Gomen!**

**GreenPurple18: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GreenPurple18: Chapter three is here people!**

**Natsuki: I hate my personality in this story. I'm a real-**

**GreenPurple18: Watch your language in here!**

**Natsuki: Gomen.**

**Deidara: GreenPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Natsuki: GreenPurple18 does own Mayleena, Rina, Yuki, Leesha, Setsuko, and me, Natsuki**

**All: Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: Sparing, New Friends, and Thunderstorms!**_

(Scene Change - The Lake; Time Skip - The Next Afternoon; POV Change - Mayleena's POV)

All fifty billion Akatsuki members were at the lake trying to enjoy their free time... Well, all sixteen of us anyway... That is WAY to many members.

"We have WAY to many members." Rina sighed.

"If we get any more I'm gonna start calling people by the wrong name." Yuki added.

"So, number of members put aside," I paused, "are we gonna carry out the plan now or later?"

"How about now?" Rina answered.

"I've got no problem with that." Yuki nodded.

We walked over to Natsuki, Leesha, and Setsuko, and they glared daggers at us.

"You don't have to act like we're your enemies." I sighed, "We just want to know if you guys want to spar."

"One, everyone is an enemy." Natsuki began.

"Two, we're NOT guys." Setsuko continued.

"Three, sure." Leesha finished smirking.

"So, since you're the newbies you get to pick your sparring partner." Rina smiled.

"I'll spar with Rina." Setsuko stated, "She looks like a real pushover."

"Who do you think you're calling a pushover?" Rina roared, "I outa destroy you!"

"Sure, whatever." Setsuko rolled her eyes.

"I'll fight Yuki." Leesha said, "If that's okay."

"Perfectly fine with me." Yuki grinned.

"Good," Leesha nodded, "I can't wait to beat you to a pulp."

"If you think I'm gonna lose," Yuki smirked, "then you need to get your head examined."

"I guess I'll eliminate Mayleena." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Afraid you can't do that." I sighed.

"Why?" Natsuki asked.

"One, we're JUST sparring." I began, "Two, there's NO WAY you're stronger then ME."

"You wanna bet?" Natsuki smirked, "If you win I'll do two thing that you want. If I win you do one thing that I want. Deal?" she held out a hand.

"You are so on." I shook her hand.

Deidara walked over and sighed, "Whatever you girls are planning it won't bode well, un."

"Sure it will." I reasured.

"We're just sparring, Freak." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Whoever's fighting her," Deidara began, "crush her, un."

"I was planning on it." I smirked.

"Well, your plans are about to go down the drain." Natsuki declared.

"Who's going first?" Pein asked walking over to us.

"Setsuko and Rina." Natsuki and I answered in unison. We looked, err, glared at each other and back at Pein.

"Everyone, clear the area." Pein called, "Rina and Setsuko are about to spar."

Everyone gathered over to Pein, and Rina and Setsuko leaped to the clear area.

"Here are the rules!" Konan announced, "You may NOT kill each other! You may not use weapons of any sort. Jutsu only! Whether it be taijustu, ninjustu, or genjustu. Other then then that go wild." she paused "Begin!"

"Water release: Ice darts technique!" Rina shouted.

"Water release: Great exploding water colliding wave!" Setsuko exclaimed.

"Chidori sebon!" Rina yelled.

"Water release: Water dragon whip!" Setsuko called.

"Lightning release: electromagnetic murder!" Rina glared. Setsuko fell face first onto the ground, and Rina cheered for she had won.

"Rina is the winner!" Pein announced.

"Thank you for sharing the obvious." Natsuki rolled her eyes going to get Setsuko.

"Um, Pein, why'd you even let them into the Akatsuki?" I asked.

Silence...

"Konan thought we needed more girls."

"Don't blaim it on me!"

"Gomen."

Natsuki came back dragging Setsuko and said, "Leesha and Yuki can fight now."

"Alright." Pein nodded, "Yuki, Leesha, it's your turn."

"We heard." Leesha sighed as she and Yuki walked to the clearing.

"Go Yuki!" I cheered, "Kick this girls butt!"

"Will do, May!" Yuki nodded.

"Rules are the same!" Konan announced, "Begin!"

"Earth release: Earth dragon bullet!" Leesha exclaimed.

"Boil release: Skilled mist technique!" Yuki yelled.

"Earth release: Earth shaking palm!" Leesha shouted.

"Water release: Powerful blasting rain trench!" Yuki jumped.

Multiple mudshot technique!" Leesha cried.

"Water release: A thousand feeding sharks!" Yuki glared.

The battle was over, and, of course, Yuki won. Natsuki brought Leeshha back to us, and Yuki followed. me and Natsuki then quickly ran over to the clearing.

"The winner of the last battle was Yuki!" Pein announced, "Next we have Mayleena the annoying against Natsuki a pain in the neck!"

"Geeze, thanks for the titles." I called.

"You're welcome." Pein smirked.

"You know the rules!" Konan pointed out, "Begin, and don't kill each other!"

"Lightning hound!" Natsuki shouted.

"Crystal hexagonal shuriken!" I glared.

"Fire release: Phoenix immortal technique." Natsuki barked.

"Crystal release: Shuriken wild dance!" I yelled.

"Dragon flame blitz!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Earth release: Earth mausoleum dumpling!" I cried.

"Phoenix Sage Fire Technique." Natsuki roared.

"Earth flow rampart!" I shouted.

"Great fireball technique!" Natsuki yelped.

"Crystal: hexagonal shuriken: wild dance!" I did a victory dance because I had just won, "Looks like me and my girls are better then you and your girls."

"Mayleena wins!" Pein announced.

"Natsuki!" Setsuko and Leesha ran over to their friend.

"Why you-" Natsuki glared at me then sighed, "Alright, you win."

"We'll talk about our deal AFTER you're feeling better." I declared.

"Why after?" Natsuki questioned.

"I'm trying to be nice of course." I rolled my eyes, "Why else would I wait?"

"Oh." Natsuki smiled, "Thanks."

"My sister is being nice to someone?" Deidara questioned as he and the other walked over to us.

"Yeah." Natsuki stood up smiling, "Is there something wrong with that, Deidara?"

"Um, no?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Yes." he paused, "Maybe." he sighed, "A nice Natsuki is gonna take some time adjusting to, un."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsuki snapped.

"Never mind, un!" Deidara exclaimed, "She's back to her old self, un."

"Deidara," Natsuki began, "if I glomped you what would you do?"

"Freak out and really go insane, un."

"You're already insane." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Just a bit, un." Deidara sighed, "But, hey, who cares, un?"

"I am very bored now." I yawned.

"I now a way to make you unbored, un." Deidara wispered in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Pervert." I wispered back blushing.

"I'm just saying." Deidara smirked nibbling my ear.

"Gah, you stupid brother!" Natsuki covered her eyes, "Before you start something inappropriate why don't you think about the people around you?"

"Why don't you go to either your bedroom or Mayleena's?" Leesha suggested.

"Isn't anyone on MY side?" I asked.

"We are." Rina, Yuki, Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame replied.

"Are you gonna say anything?" I questioned.

"Uh, Deidara, maybe Mayleena's not ready for something like THAT?" Rina pointed out.

"But what if we've ALREADY done something like THAT?" Deidara retorted.

"Deidara, they REALLY don't need to know that." I wispered.

"Have you?" Setsuko raised an eyebrow.

"T-That's none of any of your business." I felt the heat rush to m face.

"Deidara," Pein glared, "have you?"

"Uh, why don't we all head back to the base?" I suggested quickly, "It looks like it's about to rain."

Sure enough lots of black clouds were gathering together and rushing our way.

"Fine," Pein agreed, "but we will still have to have a talk later."

Back at the base, Deidara and I were trying very hard to avoid Pein... And for a very good reason... Unfortuantly, he got us...

"Alright you two-"

"BOOM!

"Yikes!" I jumped ten feet in the air.

"Deidara, was that a bomb?" Pein asked as I scurried under a table.

"No, that was thunder, un." Deidara shook his head.

"Oh, well-"

BOOM!

"Eeep!" I jumped two feet in the air and hit my head on the table above me, "Ouch."

"You're not afraid of thunderstorms, are you, Mayleena?" Kisame questioned.

"I should have you know that I am NOT scared of thunder storms!" I exclaimed.

"BOOM!

"I'm freaking terrified of them, man!"

"The girl is actually afraid of something." Kisame chuckled.

"Yes," I nodded, "Thunderstorms and spiders are my two and only fears." I paused, "Well, and heartbreak, but every girl is afraid of THAT."

BOOM!

"I'm gonna die!" I cried.

"Look, May," Deidara sighed, "The storm is out there, and we're in here. Unless the storm opens the door and comes in here, you are not gonna die."

"Can't SOMEBODY do ANYTHING about this dumb weather?" I cried.

"Nope." The others shook their heads.

"Only Storm would be able to do something like that." Rina and Yuki said.

"Who?" Natsuki, Leesha, Setsuko asked.

"Watch X-Men." I said.

BOOM!

I jumped and hit my head on the table... Again.

"I'm to young and pretty to die!" I cried, "Hidan, go pray to your god and ask him to make it sunny again!"

"Uh, why?" Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Because I have blackmail!" I explained. Hidan paled and ran up stairs.

"What type of blackmail?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"I can't tell." I stated, "Well, I could but Kuzu's right there, and I have blackmail on him as well, so if I told you I'd probably also tell Kuzu's, and then I wouldn't have anything to use against either of them."

"That makes perfect sense." Natsuki agreed.

"Since when do you agree with anyone?" Deidara asked.

"I only agree with people that I agree with." Natsuki grinned.

"Duh." I rolled my eyes, "I mean, why would you agree with someone you don't agree with?"

"Precisely." Natsuki agreed.

"Wha-" Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Ya know what? Nevermind."

BOOM!

I quickly jumped to the nearest person, which happened to be Kakuzu.

"Um, can I help you with something?" Kakuzu asked.

"Make the storm stop!" I ordered.

"I'm afraid I don't have the power to do so."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Kakuzu shrugged, "I just don't." he dropped me, "Why don't you go over there and cry to Deidara!"

"I would, but the storm just stopped." I shook my head as Hidan walked in, "Hidan, your praying worked!"

"Duh." Hidan rolled his eyes.

**GreenPurple18: There you have it!**

**Leesha: Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Setsuko: Well, it'll get here when it gets here.**

**Natsuki: Which might take a while...**

**GreenPurple18: Ignore them and REVIEW!**


	4. Authoress' Note!

Ciao! This is GreenPurple18.

I'm dreadful sorry for the delay of chapters but I just can't seem to get into this one at the moment. I am NOT giving up on it though. Thank you for you patience, and I hope you will not hate me for not writing this at the moment. Please forgive me and my delay.

Arrivederci for now!


	5. Chapter 4

**GreenPurple18: What time is it?**

**Akatsuki: Adventure time!**

**GreenPurple18:... No... It's ACTUALLY time for chapter fout of ****Oh, God! The Calamity is Back!****...**

**Akatsuki: Awww.**

**Hidan: GreenPurple18: Does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, whom appearently, accourding to GreenPurple18, is a genious because he created the two animes... She also does not own ****The Haunting of Molly Hartly**** or ****The Ring****.**

**Kakuzu: Of course he's a genious, Hidan. How else would he be able to come up with someone like me? GreenPurple18 does own Mayleena, Rina, Yuki, Naatsuki, Leesha, Setsuko. She does own a copy of ****The Haunting of Molly Hartly**** and ****The Ring****.**

**Hidan: You're so coincided.**

**All: ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 4:**_

After the horrifying thunderstorm, the gang and I sat down to watch Barney... NOT. NOPE. NEVER! We sat down to watch a movie called The Ring. I wanted to watch The Haunting of Molly Hartly, but the rest was against me...

"Never gonna watch this movie again." Hidan muttered an hour an fifty five minutes later.

"You're not scared, are you, Hidan?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not SCARED per say." He paused, "More like very paranoid."

"Uh-huh." I smirked.

"I have to say that I agree with Hidan for once in my life." Kakuzu stood up from behind the couch.

"What did you five think?" I asked looking towards Rina, Yuki, Natsuki, Leesha, Setsuko.

"Could've been better." Yuki shrugged.

"I like it." Rina stated.

"That was cool." Leesha said.

"Wasn't THAT bad." Setsuko sighed.

"All the big, bad Akatsuki members are scared while us newbies are perfectly fine." Natsuki yawned.

"You chicks are crazy, un." Deidara shuddered.

"Actually you're the crazy one, remember?" Natsuki pinted out.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Shut the heck up." Pein ordered.

"Gomen." Deidara sighed.

"Whatever." Natsuki shrugged, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Dunno." The rest of us shrugged.

"Why don't we watch the movie again?" Yuki suggested.

"NO!" Hidan shouted, "Uh, I mean, no. I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't we watch something else?"

"Or we could all go to sleep." I yawned, "That's a good idea, right?"

"Yeah." Pein agreed, "Go to bed, everyone, or I'll send you on a very stupid mission."

We all dragged ourselves to our rooms and fell asleep. Well, most of the members tried to annyway, but they just couldn't because of the movie.

So, the next morning there were some very tired members, and most of them had mission. Itachi and Yuki were going to find the six tailed, Tobi and Setsuka were going to kill some guys who had found the base, Zetsu and Leesha were going to kill a random villages leader for a reason that I did not know, Konan and Pein were going to capture the eight tailed, and Rina and Kisame were going to do something. I had no clue what they were going to do though, so don't ask please.

So, the only ones at the base wer Deidara, Natsuki, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and me. Doesn't that sound like a lot of fun? I don't think it does.

Five hours after the others had left I finally cracked.

"I am so bored I might have to kill someone!" I exclaimed.

"If you don't want to be bored why don't you and Deidara go up to one of your rooms and do something together?" Hidan asked.

"Why don't you and Kakuzu?" I retorted.

"I think I'm seriously missing something here, un." Deidara sighed, "Hidan and Kakuzu? That'll be the day that carebears take over the world, un."

"Well, we could play seven minutes in heaven or something." Natsuki suggested.

"How do you propose we do that?" Sasori asked, "I don't think there are enough females to do something like that."

"We'll simply take a bottle and spin it." Natsuki replied.

"That sounds like fun." I nodded.

"I don't have anything better to do." Hidan shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't make me impatient." Sasori said.

"Well, I guess it won't kill anyone, un." Deidara agreed.

"What about you, Kuzu?" I asked.

"Humph, I'd rather-"

I gave him a look.

"I think it would be a great experiance that will help when it comes to dealing with people."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu like he had gone crazy. If I didn't get those two together I would shoot myself or something. This might just be the push they need. Now I just have to pray that the bottle lands on the right person.

"There's just one problem." Kakuzu continued, "we don't have a-" Natsuki pulled a bottle from out of nowhere, "-bottle."

We sat in a circle, and Natsuki spun the bottle.

Spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

It landed on someone who made this turn very interesting.

"I will NOT go in any closet with my brother!" Natsuki screeched.

That's right. It landed on the one and only Mad Bomber of Iwagakure, Deidara.

"And I will NOT go in any closet with my sister, un!" Deidara glared at the bottle.

"You don't have a choice, brat." Sasori sighed, "it's only seven minutes, and because you're siblings you won't have to kiss."

"Oh, well, THAT'S a relief." the Iwa twins exhaled. The walked into the closet, and there were, like, three minutes of silence before-

"Mmmmh, Deidara."

...

"Natsuki."

I did not want to hear that.

"Yeah."

"Un."

... Um, twincest, anyone?

Three minutes later, I ran to the door and shouted, "ONE MINUTE!"

"Crap!" The twins shouted, and I heard a lot of rumaging... I was going to have a very long talk with them... Or maybe I should just avoid the topic entirely? ... I like the second option better.

I opened the door, and saw Deidara and Natsuki sitting in the floor like perfect little angels, which they were obviously.

"Okay, out of the closet you two." I ordered.

The stood up, and I couldn't help but notice them smirk as they walked past me.

"Brat, I think you and sister have scarred us for life."

"Dude, you and your SISTER?"

"Hidan, quiet down. I don't want to go deaf."

"But that's his SISTER!"

"I know that, you moron!

"Well, why don't you say something about it!" Hidan shouted, "That's just wrong."

"I'm never gonna be able to sleep again." I mumbled, "I just want you two to know that. Stupid little pranksters."

"Pranksters?" Hidan repeated.

"Yup." I nodded, "They weren't really doing anything in there." I punched Deidara in the face, "YOU IDIOT!" I stormed up to him as he stood up, "I can't believe you would pull such a dirty trick! I outa kill you! However, because I'm a very nice person I'm gonna let you live for now!" I sighed and glared at him.

"Sorry, May." Deidara looked giuly, "I won't do it again, un."

"Just get back in the circle." I sighed sitting down.

He sat down, and Hidan, who was sitting beside Natsuki, spun the bottle.

Spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

"Holy-"

"Watch you language, Hida-kun!" I snapped, "I know that you lo- hate Kuzu, but you have to go in there," I pointed at the closet, "with him."

I wanted to squeal like the fangirl I am, but I didn't want to attract any looks. Anyway, seconds after they were shoved in the closet, a fight had already broken out.

"Don't stand so close to me!"

"You think it's my fault the closet is so small?"

"No, but I like to be able to breathe without having to smell an old timer like you."

"Oh, you know you like it."

"I-I do not!"

I could practically see the blush on Hidan's face, and bet anything that he was thanking his lucky stars that it was dark in there.

"Oh? Than why the stutter?"

"I don't like being accused of such things!"

"You know I'm right here, right? There's no need to yell, Hida-kun."

"I thought you didn't like giving people nicknames."

"You're my exception."

"W-Wha-"

"You heard me, Hi-da-kun."

"W-What are you- Mmnfft!"

"Oh." I began.

"My." Deidara continued

"God." Sasori finshed.

"Who would've thought?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"This is a KukuHida fangirl's dream come true." I squealed.

"A whozawazit?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure we DON'T want to know, un."

"Well, maybe not you guys but I do."

"Than I shall explain 'cause knowledge is power!" I shouted, "In my world there are this things called fanfictions. In my world you guys are nothing but an anime created by a genious named Masashi Kishimoto. in my world people can write fanfiction and pair people together like Kakuzu and Hidan. They pairing gets some sort of name or something. KakuHida, ItaDei, SasoDei, HidaDei, TobiDei, DeiTobi-"

"Good grief, Deidara!" Natsuki went wide-eyed, and Deidara just stared off into Deidara Land probably trying to make sense of what I was talking about.

"Uh, where was I?" I looked up, "Oh!" I cleared my throat, "KisaIta, ZetsuTobi, NaruSaku, SasuNaru, PeinKonan, and fifty-trillions of more. Or you can put a character with an OC."

"A what?" Natsuki questioned.

"Original character." I explained, "If this was a fanfiction, Rina, Yuki, Leesha, Setsuko, you and me would be OC's because we never appeared in the original anime or manga. You could also favor a certain OC, and this would make that OC a, um, a- hold on a sec. I forgot what it was called. I think it was MarySue." I paused, "Anyway, if the favored OC was a guy it could be referred to as a GaryStue or something like that. An example would be if this were a fanfiction and I were the main character than the aurthor or authoress would probably favor me, so that would make me a Mary Sue." I paused, "I really do hope I wasn't breaking an walls just than."

"In the pairings," Natsuki began, "does it matter what order you say the names?"

"Yup." I nodded, "SasoDei and DeiSaso are different. It does have the same people, but there's still a difference." I paused, "In SasoDei, Sasori would be the seme, and Deidara would be the uke. In DeiSaso, Deidara would be the seme, and Sasori would be the uke. Although, I must say that I prefer SasoDei and ItaDei over any other Deidara pairing. I also refuse to pair Deidara with Tobi!"

"I just want God to know that I really hate life right now, un." Deidara mumbled.

"A-Anyway, aren't you forgetting a couple of people who are stuck in a closet right now?" Sasori asked unsure of what to make of what I just said.

"Actually, I prefer it they stayed in there."

"Mmmmn, Kuzu."

Cue the nosebleed. I blushed and walked over o the closest, "U-Uno momento!"

"Gah!" The was rustling, and my nose began bleeding again... I'm such a pervert! But ya know what? I don't care!

A minute later, I opened the closest door and saw a blushing Hidan and Kakuzu. as they stood up and walked out I asked, "So, did you two have fun?"

They both blushed harder, and Kakuzu spun the bottle.

Spinning...

Spinning...

Spinning...

I gasped because it landed on-

"Is this bottle cursed or something?" Hidan asked, "I have to go in the with him AGAIN?"

"You sure weren't complaining last time." Kakuzu smirked. Hidan blushed again, and Kakuzu dragged the albino to the closest.

... Yeah... Well, let's just say that they can work very quickly...

Seven minutes later, Sasori was spinning the bottle.

Spinning...

Spinning...

Spinning...

"You mean I have to go in the closest with danna?" Deidara cried.

"Well, I can't say that I'm to pleased about this either, brat." Sasori said.

If not for the fact that Deidara was mine, I would have totally squealled like a fangirl. Either that or chant something stupid like 'SasoDei all the way' or soemthing... Anywho...

They to walked into the closest unwillingly, and all was quiet untill-

"Gah! Help! Rape!"

"D-Don't shout that, brat!"

"Th-This is an intrusion of my personal space, un!"

"You brat! If you don't shut up I really WILL rape you!"

"Eeeek! Please don't! I'll be good I promise! Please don't eat me, un!"

"I didn't mean it! I swear!"

"Y-You- Ack! Don't touch me, un!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! The closest is to small!"

"Don't you realise I how much younger than you I am? If I was any younger you could be classified as a pedophile!"

"I-I'm not a pedophile!"

'Bang!'

"Ack! G-Get off of me, y-you rapist!"

"It's only rape if the other person doesn't like it."

"This can SO be classified as rape! Mayleena, HELP!"

Silence...

"Um," I paused, "One minute?"

"Besides in order for it to be rape I'd have to do something sexual or something."

"You're still on top of me, un!"

"oh, you know you like it."

"I'm married! Plus, I'm not gay!"

"You're not happy? Would you like me to help you become happy?"

"You can start by getting OFF of me!"

"Uh," I opened the closest door and blushed, "T-Times up."

Sasori jumped off of Deidara and smirked, "Well, that was fun."

Deidara stood up and began to hyperventilate.

I gave him a paper bag and turned to Sasori, "How was that fun?"

"His reaction was hilarious." Sasori explained, "Besides, I wasn't really going to try anything.

"Aww, man." I frowned.

"Mayleena, you're really not helping, un." Deidara still had a horrified look on his face.

"C'mon." I rolled my eyes. We sat down and I spun the bottle.

Spinning...

Spinning...

Spinning...

**GreenPurple18: ... Um... Yeah... Wow... I'm not really sure what to say, and I wrote it... Please don't eat me!**

**Deidara: *twitching* You are so cold-blooded.**

**GreenPurple18: Why, thank you, Dei-chan.**

**Hidan: Oh, Jahin, please kill me...**

**Kakuzu: I will give you all the money I have as long as you delete this chapter...**

**GreenPurple18: No, thank you... All the money in the world couldn't replace this chapter... It took forever to write... So, how did you people like my fail explaintion of fanfiction pairing? I personally thought it sucked.**

**Mayleena: ... R-REVIEW! ...**


	6. Chapter 5

**GreenPurple18: Yo! How's it hanging, guys?**

**Pein: Please! J-Just leave us alone! Please just leave us in peace!**

**GreenPurple18: Dude, I've totally got THE leader of THE Akatsuki on his knees begging for mercy! That is sooo totally cool! By the way, I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden because my name is NOT Masashi Kishimoto, and I'm to poor to buy it from him. I only own my OCs and the plot... What a minute! This story has a plot? When did THAT happen?**

**Konan: Never... This story has no plot...**

**GreenPurple18: Yeah... You're right. Well, I own the idea.**

**Pein: ... If it's possible ENJOY!**

_Last time Mayleena spun the bottle... Who will it land on? Let's find out!_

I think I was the only person who had had any luck during this game because I was luck enough to land on Deidara... Also... What ever happened in that closest is none of your business!

So, afterwards, Deidara spun the bottle and paled dramatcally... He did NOT like this...

"I refuse to go back in that closest with Sasori, un!"

"You know you want to." Sasori grinned suggestively, and Deidara paled even more... If that was even possible...

"Deidara, I have a mission for you and Mayleena!" A certain carrot headed leader of Akatsuki shouted.

"Oh, thank God, un!" Deidara sighed in relief.

"We'll just have to finish the game later." Natsuki smirked.

"NO! NO! NO!" Deidara shouted, "We really don't have to!"

"Game?" Konan raised an eyebrow.

"W-We were playing seven minutes in heaven, a-and when I spun the- the bottle i-it landed on S-Sasori, a-and-"

I swear Deidara looked like he was about to pass out... Or die... Or both...

"Sasori, were you teasing Deidara?" Pein asked.

"I wouldn't say teasing." Sasori looked around innocently, "I'd say I was," he paused, "playing with him."

"Please, kill me." Deidara whimpered, "I'm scarred for life, and I'm about to die. So, please put me out of my missery, un."

"I will after the mission." Pein said.

"What's the mission?" I asked boredly.

"Go make ammends with the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Go do what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We are no longer going after the tailed beasts."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" I asked concerned.

"I no longer have the heart to kill anything." Pein... dramatically burst into tears... Wait... WHAT?

No one knew what to say...

"Why's that?" I asked nervously after minutes of silence.

"You, Rina, and Yuki." Pein said bluntly, "Now please go carry out your mission."

"Uh, okay?" I mock saluted and Deidara titled his head to the side.

At sunset, Deidara and I decided to stop for a rest.

"We can't keep sneeking out like this to see each other." A random voice said.

"I know, but I want to."

"Then come back with me to the village."

"I can't. I'm a traitor to the village, remember?"

Deidara and I headed towards the voices and hid behind some trees. We had stumbled across a very intersting sight. It was Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"There's got to be some other way we can see each other than. We could be caught." Naruto sighed.

"At least we'd be caught together." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto into what looked like a passionate kiss, but it was deffiently a kiss.

... Wow, wait a minute! I have a feeling my yaoi loving eyes were not meant to see that!

The two kissed for a while and broke apart.

"I want to be able to see you more often." Naruto frowned.

"And I you."

This is sooo romantic! The village traitor and a loyal villager. It kind of reminded me of Romeo and Juliet. A Montegue and a Capulet, but I think those conditions were slightly different.

"I should go." Sasuke turned away.

"Wait!" Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's hand, "Stay just a little longer."

"Naruto!" a female voice called, "C'mon, Kakashi-sensei said we can stop patrolling now!"

"Coming, Sakura!" Naruto called back.

"You should go now." Sasuke sighed.

"I'll see you later." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded, and he pulled Naruto in for one last kiss. Then they parted.

I looked at Deidara, "Something tells me we weren't supposed to see that."

"Ditto." Deidara agreed, "Well, c'mon. We've got a village to get to, and it's not that much farther away, un."

When we reached the village, Deidara and I ninjaly went to the place were the hokage stays or whatever.

"You two are Akatsuki members!" Tsunada, the hokage, gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Pein has asked us to come make amends in the village." I explained.

"Why?" Tsunada raised an eyebrow.

"We are no longer searching for the tailed beasts." Deidara said, "It seems that Pein has lost the ability to kill, un."

"How?"

"My friends and I turned his world upside down." I smiled, "We have a strange way of turning bad people good or some such nonsense."

"Please give us a chance, Lady Hokage." Deidara bowed.

"Deidara of Iwa. You took down the Kazekage single handly. All of your other member have done something awfull as well, and yet here you are." Tsunada frowned, "asking for a second chance."

"We no longer wish to fight." Deidara said, "And not all of our member have done something." he paused, "Mayleena, Rina, Yuki, Leesha, Setsuko, and Natsuki are completely innocent." he paused, "they have done no wrong to you or anyone one else." he sighed, "They actually did harm to us, un."

"How did they do that?" Tsunada asked.

Deidara blushed, "Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki somehow managed to turn a group of S-rank missing nin into lovers, un."

...

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tsunada burst out laughing, "That's the crazies thing I've ever heard! You actually expect me to believe that."

"Actually, yes because it is the truth." Deidara blushed again, "In fact, my lover has accompainied me here, un."

"How am I to know that the two of you are lovers?"

I held my hand out to Tsunada, and she saw the ring on my finger.

"Wow. Um, what about the other members?"

"Um, Itachi Uchiha has fallen head over Akatsuki cloak for Yuki, Kisame Hoshigake is in love with Rina, Pein is dating Konan, and Hidan has some sort of relationship with Kakuzu. They even have nicknames for each other, un."

"Really?" Tsunada smirked, "What are they?"

"Hidan seems to be Hida-kun, and Kakuzu happens to be Kuzu, but don't tell them that I told you otherwise I'd become a sacrifice for Hidan, un."

"That's rich." Tsunada laughed.

"Also, I have my own nicknames for some of the members." I added, "Itachi is Weasel, Kisame is Sushi and Kisa-kun, and Pein is Carrot-head."

"What about those other three ladies you mentioned?" Tsunada asked trying not to laugh, "What can you tell me about them?

"Leesha, Setsuko, and Natsuki are the newest additions to the Akatsuki. They are from Treeshagakure, and they were added only because Konan thought there weren't enough females in the group. They turned friendly with everyone after getting beaten by Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki. Only problem is that Natsuki is my sister, and we do not like each other, un." Deidara said.

"Alright." Tsunada nodded, "We might be able to work this out."

"Um, may I say something?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Tsunada nodded.

"I think it would be good if you allowed Sasuke Uchiha back into the village after you find him." I said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Let's just say that it would make Naruto the happiest man alive."

"Really, and how would you know that?"

"We stumbled across a certain scene that we were not supposed to see." I explained, "I would explain it to you further, but it looks like you understand it already." I paused, "Also, you didn't here that from us."

"I do." Tsunada nodded, "Shizune!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Shizune ran in and saw Deidara and I, "Lady Tsunada they're-"

"Go fetch Naruto Uzumaki now!" Tsunada interrupted, "And tell no one that these two are here!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Shizune nodded and left with Tonton right behind her.

"Go tell your leader that I would like to talk to him." Tsunada said to Deidara and I.

"When and where?" I asked.

"On the roof tomarrow at noon."

"Of course, Lady Tsunada." Deidara and I bowed. Hey, before you jump to conclusions let me tell you something! I do NOT respect this lady! Pein asked us to make amends with the Leaf Village, and by golly that's what we're going to do!

When we reached the Akatsuki base, we told Pein everything that happened... Everything EXCEPT the part about Naruto and Sasuke.

Next thing you know we were all in the living room talking. All of us. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Yuki, Rina, Natuski, Leesha, Setsuko, and I. All sixteen of us... After awhile I thought of something very important.

"Um, I have a question." All eyes were on me, "After amends are made with the villages what are we going to do?"

"Back to your original villages." Pein replied.

"What?" Deidara shouted, "I refuse to go back to Iwagakure, un!"

"Would you rather be a missing nin for the rest of you life?" Pain asked.

"Yes." Deidara replied without hesitaion.

The others all said things like this. Except Rina, Yuki, Natsuki, Leesha, and I.

"Hate to break it to ya, but," I paused, "Yuki, Rina, and I aren't even from this world, so we don't have an original village. Plus, I think everyone here has found a home in this place, so-"

"So why don't we take a vote!" Rina finished.

"Alright." Pein nodded, "All those in favor of staying here, but NOT as S-rank missing nin raise your hands."

Everyone in the room raised there hand. Even Pein.

"All those in favor of going back to their original village."

No one obviously.

"All those in favor of staying here as S-rank missing nin."

No one! I think the fist vote thing made the other two completely obvious.

"Alright than." Pein nodded, "I suppose all of us can consider this place as home."

"Well, they do say that home is were the heart is at." Natsuki said.

"I suppose you don't have a home than, un." Deidara stated

"Jerk." Natsuki glared.

"Thank you very much, un." Deidara grinned.

Well, as time passed, we members of Akatsuki became closer, and all the villages forgave us for some reason. Rina and Kisame got married. As did Yuki and Itachi, so did Pein and Konan. Believe it. Sasuke came back to the village and received many welcomes from many of his friends. Tobi and Setsuko somehow became the best of friends, and Leesha and Zetsu were together almost all the time. Everyone found out about Hidan and Kakuzu, and Sasori developed a crush on Natsuki. Eventually, though, the two fell in love, and Sasori became Deidara's brother-in-law. I think that makes him MY in-law, too. Darn. Nobody ever found out about the plushies that Hidan and Kakuzu owned, so I've still got the power of blackmail, but I highly doubt I'd ever tell anyone.

Everyone's pretty much living happily. Itachi and Sasuke are on good terms now. Natsuki and Deidara still argue like the siblings they are. Hidan and Kakuzu still argue like a married couple. Also, Deidara doesn't hate Itachi as much anymore. So, this proves that S-rank ninja can have happily ever afters afterall.

The End

**GreenPurple18: I didn't want to end it, but unfortunately I had to because I've simply run out of ideas for this story.**

**Deidara: I'm glad it's over, un. Now I don't have to worry about being tortued all the time, un.**

**Itachi: I, too, am glad that it is over. Hn.**

**Hidan: Finally. Now I can leave this horrible place and go sacrifice something. Someone even.**

**Kakuzu: Ugh. Please, kill me, and delete this awful story.**

**GreenPurple18: No, you'll get over it.**

**Konan: Well, I'm glad it ended like it did. **

**Pein: That's because you didn't get totured.**

**Sasori: I'm not really sure what to say.**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!**

**Zetsu: We know. I'm glad that this story didn't have much of me in it.**

**Mayleena: Can I go home now**

**Rina: We're OCs, May. We don't have homes.**

**Yuki: Yes we do.**

**Natsuki: We live here.**

**Leesha: That is not good at all. Hn.**

**Setsuko: Quit trying to cosplay as Itachi.**

**GreenPurple18: Uh, see you next time! Please, REVIEW!**


End file.
